camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sorry don't look at this page, delete it if you want
Name: Antonio Alexander "Tony" Laurier Gender: Male Species: Demigod God Parent: Nemesis (mother) Age: 14 Mortal Parent: Howard Laurier (father) History: It all started on one fateful night. Howard Laurier was a clear-sighted mortal that could see through the mist. He was a skilled martial artist that taught judo and aikido, along with a decent skill at boxing. He was visiting his mother's house in New York, whom was now an old woman, her husband long gone. He stayed there for a while and kept her company, sharing a few laughs, eating, and talking for hours on end. It was around midnight when they decided they should probably wrap it up and for Howard to go home. Her mom escorted him out the door, even though Howard insisted he'd be fine, she said that she just wanted to see him off anyway. It was supposed to be quick and easy and just say a 'goodbye' and 'love you'.. He embraced his mom and began walking away. He glanced back after half a minute of walking, already at his car which was a dozen metres away. There was a hooded man walking across the street, and after he crossed, he continued walking and was already at the doorstep of his mom's house. Howard's mother just simply smiled and said, "Oh, hello! What do you need? What's a lad like you doing so late at night?" He frowned and wished that maybe his mother wasn't so nice and trusting. The hooded man simply gave a silent response, and pulled out a switchblade, stabbing her. Howard was in shock. He couldn't scream or else the culprit would notice and just bolt out of there, and maybe no one would catch him, even though that's highly unlikely since the police are police. But he wanted to take revenge. He saw the man walk into his mother's house. He took out his phone and hid behind his car, calling 911 and notifying the police. After that, he put his phone in his pocket, looking back. He snuck into the house, seeing the hooded man rummaging through the house trying to steal any thing he could find. The culprit eyed a television. Howard was planning to clock him out, but as he stepped into the room the floor and his foot made a creak sound. The culprit turned around and he was tackled by Howard. As the culprit was dazed, he quickly disarmed the man and began beating him down, punching over and over at a quick speed so he couldn't react, he hit him so hard his face was covered in a bit of blood and bruises. The man was barely concious from the brutal beating, but he picked him up and even did various kinds of throws, beating the man even further with rage until he was done - til he was unconcious. Howard was about to finish him off, but he stopped himself. This wasn't right, and the police were going to do him justice. He got up and spit on the man, hearing the police sirens wailing. He walked outside of the house, the realization hitting over him and the emotions kicking in. His mother was dead. And he had no one left. Not even a sibling. A woman approached him, having long hair, a black jacket with a purple shirt and dark pants. "That was suprising. You didn't take revenge on the man. You should've. I thought you were going to kill him." "Who are you?" Howard responded. He was a broken man. "You can call me Nemesis. Anyways, don't be surprised that someone saw this all. You'd think with all the ruckus you were making there would be no people who'd be curious? Honestly. But anyways, you seem all right." "I see." Howard says. The police finally arrive. "Well, just because you seem interesting, I'll even help testify against the culprit, how about that?" Howard eyed Nemesis, then shrugged. "That'd be a great help." They check the house, the dead body, and question Howard and Nemesis. They also take the culprit's unconcious body. When the culprit recovered after a few weeks, who is found out to be Dedu Laminiric, a thief that the police have been trying to catch for months now, is being judged and Howard and Nemesis' testimonies are key to proving him guilty, and because of the evidence that shows it. When questioned about Howard beating up the culprit, he said it was in self-defense. He will be in jail for around 10 years. Afterwards, Howard and Nemesis began to talk a bit, and then they had an affair. After a few months of staying together, she bears the child. She explained to Howard everything about the mythical world, and should a monster appear, bring the child to Camp Half Blood. Howard is just in disbelief and disgust, asking her if she needed to go get some therapy. Nemesis told him he'd understand in time and simply left him, disappearing from his life. Howard decided he'd raise the kid on his own and named him Antonio. Antonio was taken under Howard's wing, being taught and seeing the world in black and white, and no gray area. He thought with his emotions and morals, but could also think logically and see both sides of the argument. In school, he was dyslexic and had ADHD, tapping his foot and moving all the time, and can't pay attention, and had trouble reading and writing. Because of this he fails or barely passes his tests, and he'd always get discouraged, bullied and teased by this, but his father, Howard, was always there to pick him up again. He was always very optimistic as that was a trait from his father, but as time passed and school was pressuring him and giving him stress, he thought pragmatically more and based his reasoning off facts as he grew older. This continued the rest of his school career. One day Howard was driving Antonio home from school. They parked inside their driveway, but all of a sudden there was a young, small hellhound charging at them from the side. Howard thought he was hallucinating, but clearly he wasn't. The hellhound tried to tackle the car, the car slightly budging. Antonio was screaming in fear and surprise as It continued trying to assault the car and even damage it, as claw marks were on the door and the windows were cracking. Howard knew he had to get out of here, but if he just drove away now the hound would be all over the neighborhood. "All right kid. I'm going to open the trunk, as I distract it, give me the baseball bat." Antonio was just shuddering, but it seemed he understood. He pressed a button, the trunk opening. Howard went out the other door and circled around to the hound's side of the car, punching the monster in it's snout. It whimpered for a bit before tackling him, growling. Howard was grappling with the hellhound, and was losing as, well, it was stronger than him. Antonio got to the trunk. "Dad!" He went over and kicked the hellhound in it's side, not really having any effect on it, but it gave Howard the chance to grab the baseball bat and whacked it on the hellhound sending it back a bit. He had cuts on his arms and face, as he was a skilled fighter and adapted to the monster's frenzy-like fighting style. The monster wasn't dazed for long, as it got back up and charged, Howard sidestepping, the monster slamming into the window of the car door, shattering the glass. He roared, grabbing the hound by it's snout and picking up a shard of glass, gouging the hound's eye. It whimpered, lying down, defeated. "Get in the car. We're going for a ride." Antonio did what he was told and head into the car, as they drove for a few hours, stopping at Camp Half Blood. "Your mother told me you go here if you were attacked by a monster of some sort. Thought she was crazy but turns out, she was right. They do exist." Antonio stepped out of the car, his father following suit. "Apparently, I can't follow you in there. I'm not sure when I'll see you again. Whatever happens, I hope you do well. Just know that I'll always love you, too." Antonio was still confused, and trying to cope with what happened a few hours ago. "But... why? Why do I have to be here? What is this place?" He said. "They'll tell you everything and explain everything. They know more about this than I do. I don't have all day to tell this to you. I hope you do well." Howard turned around, getting in the car, starting up. He drove off back the way he came. Antonio turned around, seeing the entrance, still shocked but too tired to question or argue with reality. He took a deep breath then exhaled. "Welp, I've got no where else to go." He walked into Camp Half Blood. He has stayed for 5 days now. Aethelraed (talk) 21:42, September 22, 2016 (UTC)